All of the steam irons which generate steam as an aid to the ironing operation generally have: a steam chamber in which the steam is generated. The steam chamber is located in the sole of the iron and is heated by the heating of the iron. A duct supplies water to a spraying or steam chamber, from the storage chamber. It is known to insert, in the passage duct between the storage chamber and the spraying chamber, a valve to open or close the duct at will.
German Patent P No. 2936812 shows a steam iron using a sprinkling or drip valve, which is in contact union with a bimetal affixed on one side to the spraying chamber. The shape and variation movement of the bimetal takes place at a right angle with the axis of the valve body.